puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Official Descriptions for the Original Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Episodes
The following are the official descriptions for the original Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville episodes after the Paramount takeover. * Episode 1: The Friendship Ceremony In the Pocket Kingdom, the Pocketers have recently sent out a Dalmatian named Dot to be a special friend for a lonely little girl named Caroline. The next day, it is Pocketipendence Day, and it was 500 years since the founding of the kingdom, and on that same day, a German Shepherd named Oristolfo will be given a new owner as well. Unfortunately, the possessed and wicked Eva and her lackeys take advantage of the Friendship Ceremony and attempt to steal Crown Princess Ava’s inherited Friendship Heart, causing her disappearance. * Episode 2: The Unexpected Guest A 11-year-old girl named Kate arrives in the Pocket Kingdom. Oristolfo presents her with the golden collar that grants her the power to understand the Pocketers, which was originally worn by the Crown Princess. The Royal Guards tell Kate about Ava’s disappearance and put her through various tests to prove her kindness and bravery. Meanwhile, Kate finds out that she is supposed to be Oristolfo’s new owner, and gives the German Shepherd a new name: Magic. * Episode 3: Evershell, the Wise One * Episode 4: Coming Back Home * Episode 5: A Big Responsibility: Part 1 * Episode 6: A Big Responsibility: Part 2 * Episode 7: The Crest of an Ocean’s Wave * Episode 8: The Frisbee Catch * Episode 9: No Need to be Afraid * Episode 10: Food For Thought Molly is a girl who craves on anything sugary, and can’t be without them. Kate and Magic decide to get her a pet, a hamster chef named Goldie, who will teach her how to appreciate healthy food such as fruits and vegetables. Once again, the sinister Eva attempts to steal the piece of the Friendship Heart, but the agile hamster will succeed in bringing Eva defeat. Meanwhile, Ava is confronted by a peculiar stray dog. * Episode 11: Friends and Feathers: Part 1 Crown Princess Ava has found a friend in the streets of the Big City: a stray dog named Wallace. Meanwhile, Kate is back in school from spring break and notices that one of her classmates is in need of a pet. She and the other heroes begin to look for a robin named Robbie, but unfortunately all of them fall into a trap planned by the crazed Eva and her lackeys. * Episode 12: Friends and Feathers: Part 2 Kate and the others, who are helped by Robbie, escape from the hole that was dug by Eva and her lackeys, who are defeated once more. But Eva swears to rain vengeance on the heroes and decides to confront Durillia to find a way to prevent her older sister Ava from ever returning. Meanwhile, Wallace and the Crown Princess get more and more acquainted with each other. * Episode 13: It Takes Patience: Part 1 * Episode 14: It Takes Patience: Part 2 * Episode 15: Believe in Yourself: Part 1 * Episode 16: Believe in Yourself: Part 2 * Episode 17: Heads Up: Part 1 * Episode 18: Heads Up: Part 2 * Episode 19: The Search for the Flower: Part 1 * Episode 20: The Search for the Flower: Part 2 * Episode 21: The Bargain: Part 1 * Episode 22: The Bargain: Part 2 * Episode 23: Nearly as Perfect: Part 1 * Episode 24: Nearly as Perfect: Part 2 * Episode 25: A Horrible Fall: Part 1 * Episode 26: A Horrible Fall: Part 2 * Episode 27: Kate’s Birthday: Part 1 * Episode 28: Kate’s Birthday: Part 2 * Episode 29: The Petbuster: Part 1 * Episode 30: The Petbuster: Part 2 * Episode 31: Husky Trails: Part 1 * Episode 32: Husky Trails: Part 2 * Episode 33: Pale Like a Ghost: Part 1 * Episode 34: Pale Like a Ghost: Part 2 * Episode 35: Friendship is a Treasure: Part 1 * Episode 36: Friendship is a Treasure: Part 2 * Episode 37: Pleasant Dreams: Part 1 * Episode 38: Pleasant Dreams: Part 2 * Episode 39: Show Some Courtesy: Part 1 * Episode 40: Show Some Courtesy: Part 2 * Episode 41: Operation “Damsel in Distress”: Part 1 Kate thinks about how to get in the Petbuster’s estate. After a long period of thinking, she comes up with a plan to take his keys and and enter the front door. She tricks the villain into leaving his keys at a local restaurant. Then the heroes take them and rush to free Ava. * Episode 42: Operation “Damsel in Distress”: Part 2 Kate, Wallace, and Magic successfully open Ava’s cage. But the clever Krakia arrives unexpectedly and locks the three in the room. The three succeed in setting themselves free, but the Petbuster cuts them off afterwards. Then, when Kate’s father finds out, he forbids Kate to venture out for two weeks. * Episode 43: In the Trove of the Lost Pet: Part 1 * Episode 44: In the Trove of the Lost Pet: Part 2 * Episode 45: Freedom: Part 1 * Episode 46: Freedom: Part 2 * Episode 47: A Gift for Her Majesty: Part 1 Crown Princess Ava tried to find the right words to say, but the Friendship Heart hasn’t taken her back to the capital. In the meantime, Kate’s classmate Lillia is in need for a pet. Our heroine goes back to Pocketville and finds the right animal: Ribbon, a chick. But the Magic Drop that is necessary for the Friendship Ceremony must be found in the deep dark depths of the Caverns of Gloom. * Episode 48: A Gift for Her Majesty: Part 2 After many twists and turns, Kate and co. find the magic drop and Eva, once again, suffers a new defeat. Ribbon the chick has successfully made it to the Big City, and the heroes admire the most glorious present the giftmakers of the local Pocketville gift shop gift the soon-to-be Queen: a new royal collar. * Episode 49: The Final Piece: Part 1 Kate understands why Crown Princess Ava cannot return to Pocketville. The last piece of the puzzle must be set in the right place. That means that she must bring one last pet to a lonely child. In this case, it is Lucas, a young boy who’s in need of one. Our heroine leaves for Pocketville with Magic, and when they activate the Pocketpedia once again, it turns to a page with a picture of a group of acrobatic dogs: the AcroYaps. * Episode 50: The Final Piece: Part 2 Kate finds the ideal pet for Lucas: Sketch the Greyhound, a member of the well-known AcroYaps. But the crazed Eva pushes him down the well in the middle of the city. To get him out, our heroine must make a pure and sincere wish. So, in front of the well, she wishes that the Friendship Heart be returned to its rightful owner. Immediately, Sketch is levitated out of the well and a Friendship Ceremony is in celebration. * Episode 51: Together Forever: Part 1 The Pocket Kingdom is in a frenzy and all the Pocketers are preparing to celebrate Ava’s return. Even Eva and her lackeys agree to surrender and give back the other piece of the Friendship Heart. Meanwhile, Kate realizes that Ava may return any moment now, and the Petbuster has been given parole. * Episode 52: Together Forever: Part 2 Ava is ready to return to the capital; overjoyed. She established an official holiday in honour of Kate and Magic. But unfortunately, all prisoners will have to be released as well, and Ava unwittingly gives back freedom to her sister Eva and her lackeys. Ava is going to have to act fast and return to Pocketville until the Petbuster captures her again!Category:Episode Category:Paramount Category:Article list